


Silent Tears

by InsanityRaven



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Death of Side-Characters with No name, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Freddy Krueger X OC, IDK what other tags, Mild Cursing, Possessive Behavior, Violence, ooc i guess idk, revenge?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRaven/pseuds/InsanityRaven
Summary: What happens when your 'friend' the Springwood slasher, Freddy Krueger, has had enough of people messing with what is his?(sorry I am not really good at summaries...)
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Silent Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:**TW** Mentions of non-consensual touching and bullying you have been warned. ALSO YOU ARE OF LEGAL AGE, SO DON’T GO REPORTING THIS STORY. YOU ARE OF LEGAL AGE (18) IN THIS STORY. To be honest in this story you could be in college for all I care. But I worked hard on this story. Especially since I haven’t really written like this before. So please please bear this in mind. (WE DO NOT CONDONE THAT UNDERAGE STUFF HERE!)
> 
> Without further little notes, please enjoy!  
> I was really nervous about posting this-Since I've never posted my work before.

It was another down right hellish day at school, the usual day full of the occasional bullies, and rude, unbearable teachers, and of course let's not forget your parents. Your blissfully unaware parents who were always so busy wrapped up in there work to even bother to listen. Too busy to always see the occasional physical signs of bullying when you would come home from school.  
All in all basically just another day at school cause this was the norm for you. Now, normally you had no problem dealing with all the normal issues you would deal with.  
But today was just worse than any other day for some reason, like everything that could go wrong DID in fact go wrong. Like life had it out for you personally and would not be happy until it saw you suffer.  
Today your usual mask of stone would crack and break, as you were pushed to your absolute limit. Which is why you are in the bathroom right now, silently sobbing unable to take the abuse anymore today. You sit atop one of the toilets, with your knees draw up as close to your chest as they could possibly get. To be honest you don’t know how long you have been in here, you silently wondered briefly how much trouble you would get in for skipping out on your second to last class of the day. But then a thought pierced its way through your brain.  
Why did you care? What would the school do call your parents? The parents too busy to even give a single second to care? Yea right, when pigs fly.  
You thought bitterly to yourself, in your brief reprieve from crying. Your eyes hurt, and stung, as you try to wipe at the few tears that still sit within your now slightly bloodshot (e/c) eyes. Too tired to care, and utterly exhausted from the emotional toll this day had taken on you.  
You let out a soft shaky sigh, as you lean your head against the stall and before you know it you're out like a light. Next thing you know you woken up by the loud hissing of a familiar sound, coming from the pipes that lined the dark damp boiler room that you had grown so accustomed to. Though unlike the other times you had found yourself here with your “friend” not to far behind. 

But this time was different you could feel it, your friend none other than the infamous Freddy Krueger.  
You could feel it in the air that He. Was. PISSED, and you don’t blame him. Since first meeting him about 3 months ago, you both had slowly been growing closer. You could tell he was growing an albeit small attachment to you. Growing possessive of you, and your safety. Which is some what funny, a Killer, actually CARING.  
You knew how angry he would get when you had bad days, and would always try to help you feel better.  
But this time, was different far different than any other bad day you may have had before.  
Let's start with how you wound up crying your self into a state of slumber from the sheer emotional exhaustion. 

______________________(Flashback to a few hours ago)_____________________________

Your tormentors, a group of girls, the stereotypical “popular girls” had cornered you early this morning after first period. But this time they had their jock friends with them, they're musclebound, brainless minions. Apparently when they bullied you yesterday and stole your homework, the leader of the group (b/n Bully Name) hadn’t taken kindly to the fact that she didn’t get the proper reaction out of you that she had so wanted.  
So, cornering you, the girls had them push you into the lockers, laughing at you with nothing but vicious malice behind their eyes.  
But you refused to be pushed around today, you took Freddy’s advice for once which strangely enough for once was actually genuine good advice. And stand up for yourself.  
That was the biggest, most stupid mistake you could have done.  
“L-Leave me alone!, I don’t want to put up with your crap anymore, (B/N’s; Bullies names)”, you all but nervously shouted at them trying to be confident and failing miserably.  
She didn’t like that. She didn’t like that defiance one bit.  
And you could tell immediately that she didn’t. The look in her eyes went from sadistic to downright lethal, at the fact that you, nothing but a piece of trash to her had actually talked back to her. Before you even had time to react, you were on the floor, pain radiating off your cheek, as tears starting falling as if on command from the contact. Trying to regain your bearings, as that hit had sent you for a loop.  
“I’m sorry FREAK. It almost sounded as if you were talking to me?” The leader of the group exclaimed with venom dripping in every word she spoke.  
“Yea who said you were allowed to speak?!” The other girl said, with a grin.  
“I guess we will have to reteach the little freak her place!” She said grinning, as she looked to her boyfriend, the Captain of the football team. Giving a soft nod, before all hell broke loose. He punched you in the gut, as the Queen Bee herself, kicked you effectively downing you once more.  
You desperately curled up in on your self as much as physically possible, after about a minute, as if some guardian angel had heard you're desperate silent prayers, the warning bell rang. People started to flood the hallways, as they had five minutes to grab their books for their next class before heading off.  
As quickly as they had came they disappeared, laughing, but not before throwing a few more insults at you.  
You shakily try to get up, your legs wobbling like a newborn faun. But with the support of the lockers you manage to get yourself steadied. As if running on autopilot, you grabbed your bag shoving your binder and folders back inside it and, then you were off. Next thing you know you are at the classroom of your favorite class of the day, art. It was your safe space, despite the uneasy vibe the teacher always gave off. Your brief reprieve from the physical and emotional abuse that your bullies loved to inflict upon you.  
,“I guess Mr.(Teacher name) isn’t here yet. Thank god, now I get at least a few moments to myself”.  
You say silently to your self, the ghost of a smile almost making its way onto your lips, as you briefly forget about the pain, from the beating you had just taken in the hallway. When a sudden soft voice startles you from your thoughts causing you to visibly jump.  
“Ah! Ms.(Last name) I almost didn’t even hear you come in, and what’s this? You're a mess..”. They say smoothly, their face is calm, and showing “concern” though their tone gives you a creepy vibe that sends a visible shiver up your spine. ‘Poor little (y/n), seems someone got into a bit of a scuffle hmm? My silly girl”  
Your thoughts races as adrenaline pumped through your veins, that little voice in your head screaming one word at you “DANGER”. They get up, and before you can even turn to run, they have you pinned against the wall, your body freezes up, trembling as you feel their hot breath on your ear. “Such a silly little girl…let's take care of those bruises shall we?” They say, sounding like the cat that just caught the canary.  
You tremble even more, as you feel them snake their hand up the back of your shirt, you try to scream but your voice is trapped in your throat from the shock. In an act of pure adrenaline induced fight, you bring your foot up, before slamming it down with all the force you could muster onto their foot. They angrily cry out in pain, and thus your opening was now revealed, as their crushing hold on you against the wall, loosens. Taking this chance, your Fight or flight Instincts once again kicking into overdrive. Using all your strength you push them away from you and bolt out of the classroom. Your heart is now pounding in your ears, threatening to bust through your rib cage, as you all but bust the door to the girls bathroom open. With shaky hands, you go into the first stall, locking the door dropping your bag as you girl up on the toilet. Trying to calm down and process what had just happen.  
You were scared, your adrenaline high slowly starting to fade, as the pain from your beating radiates your body. You needed needed to feel safe. You need your safe space, and you knew that all that was just a small nap away. With that thought you closed your eyes, and almost within second you were out like a light. 

(Freddys P.O.V)  
I watched the little Shit show through (y/n) eyes, the flames of rage already burning away at me. “Oh those little fuckers would pay for touched what is mine!!,”. I shout angrily to no one in particular. Despite actually having been slightly proud of (y/n) taking his advice.  
As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown quite attached to you, and actually not starting to mind your company. Going from a severely annoying little brat to someone I didn’t even really mind having around. There were very few things in life that could make him feel the intense burning rage that burned in his eyes. But the one, and ONLY THING that would send him into absolute Bloodlust.  
Was when someone DARED to touch let alone harm what was his!.  
Though what happen next, that would make him see red. Seeing (y/n) violated by this fucking asshole of a teacher. Her fear spiking and when he saw that filthy snake put his hands on you. HE. FUCKING. LOST IT. The combination of your fear coming off you in potent waves, and his anger completely blinding him. He saw red.  
Enraged, he lashed out at everything around him. Completely destroying the little “lounge” room in his little realm. He doesn’t know how long it went on, but when he was done, it looked like a twister had gone through. Everything was demolished. No longer seeing red, but still seething with anger, and rage, he stood there, panting through grit teeth. So wrapped up in his intense anger that he didn’t even notice you enter the dream world.  
___________________________(Back to your P.O.V)_________________________________

“He is angry…. Does he Hate me now? He’ll probably hate me like everyone else…God why am I so weak!”  
These thoughts and more were rapidly and frantically filling my brain, I couldn’t think, all I wanted…was him. So, with that thought she races through the seemingly endless hallway, before stopping at the large doorway. For a second, before laying her eyes on the person she had been so desperate to see, despite being a ex-child killer, and a Dream demon, he gave her comfort, a strange sense of safety. Right now she needed it more than ever, as she stands looking at his back, she can feel the anger emanating off him.  
Nervous, and still shaken up from everything you try to test your voice, only grimacing as it comes out as a shaky sob. Tears begin falling before you even realize as you speak his name.  
“F-Freddy…” you say an overwhelming sense of relief befalling you, the enraged dream demon Instantly turning on his heel upon hearing your quiet plea, calling his name.  
In that moment for the first time in what feels like decades, the Dream demon felt an emotion. One he hadn’t felt in he doesn’t even know how long. A small hint of Worry.  
For a brief second it flashes across his face before disappearing, he goes to speak trying to play off his obviously show of emotions that he wouldn’t normally show so easily.  
But before he can, you are latched onto him, burying your face into his old sweater hugging him in a vice like grip, as quiet sobs wrack through your body. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry….” You mumble out against his chest, trying to hide the crack in your voice, you never liked showing weakness in front of others. Especially Freddy.  
It took the Dream demon a few moments to process that YOU were hugging him, and another to realize the front of his sweater was slowly become wet. In that moment it clicked. You were crying. For as long as he has known you, you NEVER cried in front of him. It's one of the things that he slightly “liked” about you, was that you never liked to show your weaknesses, especially around others. 

_______________________________________(Freddys P.O.V)___________________________________________  
“She’s…crying?”. “Geez…she looks like a fucking mess”. He thought to himself as he looked down at you. Not really sure how to react, he was the Springwood slasher!, Freddy F*cking Kruger. The fearsome dream demon, that tortured who he pleased in their dreams, and LOVED it. And yet when ever it came to you, his normally overly cocky and perverted facade, would falter. You certainly were a mystery to him, the fact that he could tell you found comfort in his presence as well as safety was something he would never understand.  
“Hey kitten, did you miss me that badly?” He practically purred out, his cocky attitude trying to play off his lapse in emotion. If he was honest he didn’t know how to deal with this situation. But hell if he wasn’t gonna at least “try” for you.  
Slowly and very unsure, he put his none gloved hand on your head, giving it a small pat. OH FUCK IT! Feelings be damned. He practically shouted to himself, as he let his guard down, only for a moment, only for you. He slowly wrapped his arm around indulging you only this once.  
(Back to your P.O.V)  
After a short while your trembling and sobs slowly start to die down, you probably looked as bad if not worse than you felt. Very slowly you pull away from his chest, before trying to test your voice again.  
“I-I’m sorry…I got your sweater all wet.” She managed to say albeit quietly, but thankfully your voice didn’t break.  
“I didn’t mean to intrude—I just—I needed to feel safe, and I didn’t want to go home.”  
You say rather boldly, as you looked at him, looking into his eyes, for any discomfort or disgust. Your “friend” not really being one for showing any sort of “kindness” for weakness.  
“Don’t worry about it, don’t mention “this” EVER got it!. After all I still have a reputation to maintain” he said gruffly, making you smile.  
“You look like a fucking mess kitten,—quite the day you’ve had hmm?”.  
He said rather bluntly, you could hear it. Hell you could feel it in his tone, he was still pissed about today. Was he mad at you?  
“Before you say a damn thing, no kitten I’m not mad at you—As for those those shit-heads from today, and ESPECIALLY that fucking teacher. Are what I am livid with”  
He states rather bluntly. His ungloved hand, was now clenched into a tight fist, you could feel the rage that was was emanating off him. Forget what you said before, he wasn’t pissed—he was down right livid, enraged even.  
“Those fools made a BIG MISTAKE touching what’s mine…and tonight WE will make them pay kitten—yes I mean we as in you will be helping” He says matter of factly, before looking to you again. He snaps his fingers, and points from you to the newly appeared couch.  
“Park it. Let's get you cleaned up, looking at the state you're in is—not good, for your sake” He said rather softly, before disappearing out of the room.  
You were obedient knowing better than to try and “irritate” Freddy when he was already VERY pissed. Upon sitting down you look around at his room? Noticing just how trashed it is, the thought makes you smile in your head.  
He must have been pissed about that those assholes did to me I’ve seen him get mad before—this wasn’t the first time you got bullied!—But you’ve never seen him get this worked up before  
He soon returned with some, new clothes, for you shockingly enough. Weren’t the clothes you were wearing fine as they were? You looked down at your self, instantly blushing you're a fucking mess, your shirt is stretched and ripped. Crossing your arms over the rips, he throws a rather large t-shirt at you, reflexively catching it. He turns around begrudgingly mumbling something along the lines of “Put it on…”.  
You quickly do as told, pulling off your shirt, and throwing on this one, it was a simple t-shirt, black in color, with no apparent icons, or any sort of design on it.  
“Y-You can turn around now—thank you for the shirt”, you say softly.

To Be CONTINUED~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Should I get more time in the future, or some good feedback on this one I might be tempted to make more with other slasher boys <3\. 
> 
> Also: DO NOT CLAIM ANY OF MY WORK(S) AS YOUR OWN OR REPOST, ON ANOTHER SITE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. I DO NOT TAKE KINDLY, NOR SHOW MERCY TO ART THEFT.


End file.
